This proposal is submitted in response to an RFA (89-NR-02) for exploratory centers of research designed to develop scientific endeavors in a specified area. We propose to develop an Exploratory Center for Research in Critical Care Nursing at the University of Pittsburgh School of Nursing. Critical care services have increased rapidly over the past decade, with substantial increases seen in adult, pediatric and neonatal intensive care beds and in trauma services. This expansion has occurred concurrent with the rapid development and diffusion of medical and technological innovations capable of prolonging the lives of once hopelessly ill or injured patients. The knowledge and research base to guide nursing practice has not kept pace. It is our objective to develop a specialized program of research in critical care nursing, including the development of a core of investigators who engage in in-depth, multidisciplinary research; as well as to develop a support center which promotes and facilitates research efforts. We propose to develop an ongoing program of research which addresses in-depth a broad range of issues in the management and prevention of critical illness. We are in a unique environment to develop this specialized area of research as the academic health center houses over 200 intensive care beds, Level I regional resource trauma centers and a major transplant service. Specifically, we propose to develop three support cores; 1) Administrative, to facilitate fiscal management and administrative support services; 2) Statistical and Data Support, to provide direct data collection, data entry, programming and statistical consultation services, and 3) Planning and Evaluation, to provide ongoing evaluative service for planning and development. Additionally, we plan to establish specific programs to facilitate multidisciplinary interaction, maintain awareness of current research findings, and current problems and management issues in critical care nursing, as well as to support pilot and feasibility studies. Proposals for seven small scale studies are included with this application. Our long term goal is to establish a specialized center of research in critical care nursing in the School of Nursing.